


Awkward.

by ratchetnjh



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harrystyles niallhoran harry niall Onedirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetnjh/pseuds/ratchetnjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Awkward" is about the specific incidents in our formative years that define us -sometimes for the best and sometimes for the worst. </p><p>An unpopular 15 year old gains immediate, yet unwanted, popularity at her high school when the student body mistakes an accident she has for a suicide attempt. </p><p>(Kind of a remake of the TV show "awkward" with a few tweaks of my own. If you haven't watched the show then i strongly suggest you read this book if you are into major drama. If you have watched the show then you'll realize that the plot is similar but not everything is the same.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trust me you'll enjoy reading, give it a chance!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward.

_August 29th, 2012_

"I can't believe camp is almost over!" El screamed out loud as we danced along to the music. I looked over at Harry Styles as he laughed while his friends danced around him. He was so hot. I can't believe I got to spend the whole summer around him, yeah, he didn't actually talk to me once but honestly, we made more eye contact here in camp then we did in all our years together in school.

Harry glanced at me and nodded his head towards the utility closet. I mentally screamed. He walked towards the corner and I followed suit. He smiled and opened the door to the utility closet and that's when we hooked up. I just lost my virginity to the boy of my dreams. Was this the year that everything would change?

"Are you bummed? Summer's almost over." he said randomly as we changed back into our clothes. "Yeah." So, what are your plans for the next two weeks?" he asked. "I don't know, probably just hang out, watch movies and maybe swim or something." Holy shit, I cannot believe how idiotic I sounded. "Cool."

"Are you going to sophomore orientation?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. "Yeah, don't we have to?" He asked with a laugh. "Right, of course. What I meant was- do you wanna, uh go together?" He laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Hey, you're the shit, Blair." So, he wasn't a poet but he was still Harry Styles "But, no one could know that I like you." There it was. He turned around and left the room before I could process everything that just happened.

 

-

"Honey, this came in the mail for you." My mom told me a few hours after I got back home from camp. I nod and walk up to my room. Before I could even open the envelope my phone rang loudly. I jumped into bed and answered. "He blew you off? That's crap ass. But I sort of saw it coming." 

"And you didn't warn me?" I asked. "It's not like I saw it psychically or something, guys like Harry don't go for girls like us." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to believe it. "At least nothing actually happened. Imagine if you actually, god forbid, took your shirt off or something."  If only she knew. "I can only imagine." I spat out. "Hey, could you come to this party tonight? Nate will be there and I need my favourite wing woman by my side." 

"I'll think about it." I told her, hanging up before she could pester me anymore. I take the envelope and head to the toilet.

_Jenna, as you are now, you could disappear and no one would notice._

Who would write this? I glanced at the bottom of the paper and it was signed. _"A Friend"_

B _elow is a list of suggestions you should take into serious consideration._

_Number 1: Stop being such a pussy._

 

Whoever wrote the letter didn't pull any punches. It was the truth. And the truth hurt.  
Dinner in ten! Sometimes, being a teenager makes you want to die.

"Aspirin, take me away." I said as I popped one into my mouth. Then, I started choking. Before I know what's happening I drop the box of aspirin on the floor and I'm gasping for breath. I manage to spit the pill out but then I slip on the pills I dropped onto the floor.

-

"Physically, she's on the road to recovery, but emotionally, it's gonna be a long call. Did she exhibit any warning signs?" I heard the doctor tell my parents as I lay on the bed. "Why can't she be like every other teenager and starve herself?" My mom asks. Typical. "I can wrap my head around that but this Lacey, this isn't about you, our daughter is suicidal." My dad answers.

It was just a dramatic teenage rant. Not a cry for help. I was not suicidal and I certainly did not want to die anytime soon.

-

When I was initially charting my course to visibility I really should have defined the kind of visibility I wanted. As I walked through the halls, everybody stared. Could I blame them though? I walked around with a huge cast. It was hard to miss. 

 

For two weeks I tried to explain that my accident was just that. An accident. But the more I denied them, the more they thought I was in denial. 

"So creepy! I can't believe that girl showed up. Handicapped is a hard look to style." Hannah said walking into the toilet with Lisa. They probably didn't know I was inside the stall.  
"She should be in a mental ward." Lisa replied. I made a sound to make them realise I was here. I earned a hush from Hannah to Lisa but Lisa didn't respond the way I thought she would.  
"Why are you shushing me?" She snapped at her. Bitch. "Sorry, Lisa." Kiss-up.  
"The loser wants us to talk about her. That's why she did it.  It was a pathetic ploy for attention."  I honestly hated her so much.  
"She should go to church." Hannah told her  
"Or Thailand."  
"Only a pedophile would screw her. Well, Maybe." I cannot believe Lisa was having this conversation when she knew I was in here. Pathetic.

-

"You guys know I would never try to hurt myself, right? Right?" I asked Lauren and Natalie after I left the toilet. Lauren and Natalie exchange quick glances. "Sure.." I look at them both with desperate eyes. "We know, B." Natalie assures me and I exhale loudly. "I'm hitting shuffle on the subject. What's with this all-school assembly on the first day?" Lauren starts and that's when I tune off completely.

We exit school to have lunch and Harry and I lock eyes and I freeze for a moment. This is the first time we connected since camp and I had almost forgot how jacked I looked. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello y'all,_

_Thanks for reading. You won't regret it if you add it to your library._


End file.
